Aku Cinta Wortel!
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Takao lelah, Tuhan selalu mengujinya. Ujiannya yang terakhir adalah ia melihat sosok yang ia benci menjadi menyerupai sosok yang ia sangat cintai. [ShoAi!/MidoTaka]


Takao Kazunari namanya. Cowok poni belah tengah yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA Shuutoku ini mencintai basket. Lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai basket.

Tetapi, "sangat mencintai" ini pernah berputar 180° menjadi "sangat membenci". Sudah jelas bukan alasannya apa?

Apalagi jika bukan Kiseki no Sedai yang pernah mengalahkannya telak saat SMP dulu? Terlebih dengan Si Penembak Nomor Satu yang hampir tiap hari ia kutuk.

Nyatanya, predikat "sangat membenci" yang ia layangkan kepada basket tidak membuatnya lantas mundur dari dunia basket. Masuk SMA dan langsung memilih klub basket yang terkenal sebagai salah satu raja.

Yah tetapi ada niat-niat menyeleweng sedikit lah.

Balas dendam kepada Kiseki no Sedai. Syukur dipanjatkan Takao karena ia terlahir bukan dengan jiwa lempeng yang sekali bogem langsung terkapar.

Enak saja, masa iya habis kena hantam malah diam saja? Takao melempar mentah-mentah pemikiran yang sangat merusak harga dirinya itu.

Tapi Tuhan jahil ternyata. Entahlah untuk mengujinya dengan cobaan yang sangat-sangat besar atau hanya iseng-iseng untuk meledek Takao.

Hari pertama masuk klub, Takao malah menemukan orang itu di antara kumpulan para anak-anak kelas satu.

Tinggi nyaris dua meter, kacamata berbingkai hitam, wajahnya yang—ingin Takao langsung menonjoknya—sangat angkuh, serta surai hijau yang begitu menonjol di antara warna-warna rambut normal milik anak-anak lainnya.

Jangan lupakan tas ransel bergambar Keropi yang seharusnya di miliki para bocah yang baru ingin menjejakkan kaki di Taman Kanak-Kanak.

Entahlah. Takao bingung harus apa. Ia bingung memilih antara ingin cepat-cepat menendangnya di muka atau tertawa terbahak sampai perutnya menjerit kesakitan.

Lagi-lagi Tuhan meledeknya.

Sebenarnya sebuah kebanggan besar sebagai kelas satu sudah dipasang sebagai starter, posisi yang sangat "wah" pula.

Namun dengan posisinya tersebut, Takao diharuskan untuk berduet melulu dengan si Ace sombong tapi—uhuk—lumayan keren itu yang dapat dipastikan ia langsung dipasang menjadi starter.

Takao mengelus dada. Ia kemudian berpikir, apakah ia terlalu baik sehingga niatnya untuk balas sudah benar-benar tidak dapat terlaksana?

Ah sudahlah.

* * *

**Aku Cinta Wortel!**

.

**Aku Cinta Wortel!** © Tsukkika Fleur

**Kuroko no Basket** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**Warning!** ShoAi, SemiCanon (maybe?), Alur cepat, Typo(s), et cetera.

For my sist pemuja MidoTaka x3 soli abal lel

.

Happy reading~

* * *

Kesampingkan basket, kesampingkan Midorima, kesampingkan balas dendam.

Takao memiliki kesukaan lain kok, yang benar-benar tidak pernah ia benci seperti basket yang telah dikesampingkan tadi.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, Takao itu punya kemampuan spesial lho.

Menggoda Shin-chan? Bukan. Jadi supir becak pagi-siang-malam antar jemput Tsunderella? Bukan juga. Dapat menahan tawa yang menggelitik setengah mati saat melihat lucky item Si Freak-Oha Asa di tiap harinya? Bukan, bukan.

Yang dimaksud di sini adalah _hawk-eye_. Sudut pandang matanya berbeda dari semuanya.

Dari dulu ibunya menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Menyadari potensi yang sepertinya sudah dititipkan oleh Tuhan membuatnya begitu men-support anaknya begitu keras.

Makan wortel setiap saat demi kesehatan mata.

Sarapan, makan siang, makan malam. Tidak ada satupun menu makanan yang luput dari serangan para wortel.

Dari suka menjadi bosan lalu malah sebagai kebutuhan.

Jika Midorima selalu membutuhkan lucky item, maka Takao selalu membutuhkan wortel.

Bisa kalian katakan, bahwa Takao itu sudah kecanduan wortel. Segala macam rehabilitasi tidak akan pernah membuatnya sembuh.

Ah. Takao tidak menyesal kok.

* * *

Takao belum bisa akur pada Midorima.

Mulai dari tatapan sengit hingga mencibir dalam hati tidak pernah absen darinya. Sedangkan yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan hanya bisa pura-pura tidak peduli sambil menampilkan gestur khas untuk menaikkan kacamatanya.

Iya pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal Midorima yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Takao. Salahkan saja kepribadian tsundere miliknya yang melarang keras untuk benar-benar menampilkan isi hatinya.

Midorima seringkali menatap Takao diam-diam—yang sebenarnya Takao mengetahuinya—untuk memperhatikannya. Takao itu sering tertawa dan berisik, tapi ia tahu bahwa semuanya adalah fana belaka.

Hal ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Takao melirik tajam pada Midorima, dan Midorima yang memperhatikan Takao diam-diam.

Sampai hari itu tiba, di saat Midorima sudah tidak bisa menampung segala pertanyaan yang selama ini hatinya layangkan pada si surai hitam.

"Apa masalahmu padaku, nanodayo?"

Takao berjengit kaget dan menatap Midorima was-was, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, ne, Midorima-kun?"

Midorima mendengus lalu kembali menyarangkan benda bundar berwarna jingga ke dalam ring.

Masuk. Mulus seperti biasa. Midorima tidak pernah meleset, bukan?

"Tidak usah berlagak bodoh, nodayo." Midorima kembali menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya, "Aku tahu kau benci padaku."

Takao diam, memilih untuk diam sepertinya. Tangannya sibuk mendribel bola oranye bergantian tanpa berniat memasukkannya sedikitpun. Pengalihan perhatian, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat mengena dari sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ehehehe, ketahuan ya?"

Midorima berjengit menatap Takao tersenyum. Walaupun miris, ini pertama kalinya Takao tersenyum tanpa disertai kepura-puraan. Ia tentu tahu itu, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak hebat dalam menganalisis hati.

Midorima gelisah.

"Melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin kukalahkan berada di pihakmu sebagai kawan itu sakit."

Takao melesatkan bola tersebut ke udara.

Masuk.

"Aku bahkan pernah membenci basket karenamu, Midorima-kun."

* * *

Sejak kejadian di mana Midorima benar-benar memergokinya, Takao urung bicara. Dikarenakan sebagian hati kecilnya masih merasa kesal dengan Midorima, sebagian diliputi perasaan bersalah.

Takao bingung sendiri, ini sebenarnya salahnya karena terlalu lemah atau salah Midorima karena dirinya benar-benar jauh untuk sekedar digapai?

Takao meneguk ludahnya. Hari ini ia tidak bisa menghindar dari Midorima, jika dihitung-hitung sudah sekitar empat hari lamanya ia menghindar dari sosok semampai tersebut.

Besok ada latih tanding, dan hari ini mereka seperti melakukan gladi bersih.

Takao sesekali mengumpat dalam hati. Rasa cemas dan panik kini malah yang mendominasi hatinya.

Ia heran, mengapa ia bertingkah seperti seorang anak perempuan yang ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada gebetannya?

Dienyahkannya pikiran-pikiran tak jelas, ia harus benar-benar fokus. Di dalam sana keadaan masih sepi, latihan belum dimulai. Jika Takao perhatikan benar-benar, buku-buku tangannya sudah memutih gemetaran.

_Ck. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang merasuki diriku?_

Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Dengan sekali gerakan mantap, Takao membuka pintu gym Shuutoku.

"Takao!" hardik Miyaji, "Lama sekali sih!"

Ia hanya menyengir kikuk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "U-um gomen, gomen."

Detik berikutnya Takao melongo, menyadari ada yang berbeda pada latihan kali ini.

"E-Eh ini?"

Ootsubo berjalan mendekati dirinya dan tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah bungkusan yang untungnya dapat Takao tangkap tanpa cacat sedikitpun, "Nih pakai!"

Rasanya implusnya berjalan sedikit lebih lambat hari ini, mendadak otaknya terasa macet.

"Ini… untukku?"

"Tentu saja, Baka!" Kimura menepuk pundaknya kelewat keras yang hanya bisa dibalas oleh keluhan oleh Takao, "Cepat ganti!"

Takao mendadak merasa dirinya atlet lari jarak pendek, takut terkena serangan nanas atau cercaan dari senpai-senpai yang belum lama memasuki hidupnya.

Saking cepatnya, Takao bahkan sampai tidak dapat melihat sosok seseorang berada di lintasannya yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti.

Refleks cepat—ternyata impulsnya masih bekerja sempurna—membuatnya ia dapat berhenti tepat waktu.

Namun ia kembali disuguhkan sesuatu yang kelewat mencengangkan.

Sosok yang sangat dibencinya itu kini dibalut dengan sandang berlukis oranye dengan bubuhan nomor enam di bagian belakang dan khusus di bagian depan lengkap dengan ukiran "Shuutoku".

"Apa maumu, nodayo?"

Takao kembali meneguk ludahnya.

Maaf saja, tetapi melihat sosok Midorima seperti ini membuat dirinya teringat dengan sesuatu yang sangat disukainya.

.

.

.

Tuhan tiada henti mengujinya, ternyata.

Membuat sosok yang ia benci terlalu mirip dengan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat ia cintai.

Sepertinya ia akan belajar untuk tidak asal membenci sesuatu atau... _seseorang._

* * *

Midorima menghela napas panjang yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Ia menatap risih dengan sosok yang sedang melahap bekalnya tepat di hadapannya. Sosok itu dengan seenak jidat menyatukan meja miliknya dengan meja Midorima beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia mendendangkan Catal Rhythm, yang sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini selalu mampir ke dalam gendang telinga milik Midorima. Rasanya eksistensi dirinya menurun drastis. Yang Takao lakukan hanyalah bersenandung riang sekaligus melahap bekalnya dengan nikmat. Midorima terasingkan.

Midorima kembali mengernyit begitu menyadari apa yang Takao pilih lagi sebagai bekal.

"Kau tidak bosan, ya?"

Takao mendongak, menatap si surai hijau yang masih menautkan kedua alisnya, "Apanya?"

"Bekalmu itu-itu terus, nanodayo." jawabnya, "Bu-bukan b-berarti aku peduli padamu atau apalah, nanodayo!"

Takao melirik sebentar ke arah bekalnya lalu kembali menatap Midorima. Kali ini seringai jahil dan kilat jenaka bersinar di kedua obsidiannya, "Hee? Memangnya kenapa, Shin-chan~?"

Wajah Midorima memerah, "B-bukan apa-apa, nanodayo!" potongnya cepat.

Di dalam hati Midorima merutuk. Cowok poni belah tengah itu seperti terkena gejala bipolar. Astaga. Semua sifat Takao yang menyangkut perihal benci-membenci kepadanya hilang begitu saja dalam hitungan detik sejak kejadian hari itu.

Sorot matanya berubah. Nama panggilan kepadanya saja berubah. Belum lagi kebiasaan barunya yang mengekori Midorima kemanapun ia pergi. Oh ya, ia juga dengan memelas membujuk salah seorang temannya untuk menukar bangkunya agar dapat duduk di depan seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Midorima mendengus. Tidak habis pikir rasanya.

"Kau harus memperhatikan keseimbangan gizi dalam makananmu, nanodayo." ucap Midorima lagi, "A-aku takut kau nanti malah menghalangiku saat basket!"

Midorima mengatakannya dengan susah payah, dan Takao hanya membalasnya dengan tawanya yang begitu mengesalkan! Midorima menyerukan kata "Sabar!" di dalam hatinya.

"Hehehe, wortel kan sehat, Shin-chan~" sanggahnya sembari menyarangkan kembali suapan berikutnya ke dalam mulutnya, "Wortel kan juga enak!"

Midorima bosan, hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Takao jika ia kembali berkomentar betapa jenuhnya ia melihat menu yang Takao pilih.

"Aku bosan dengan alasanmu, nanodayo."

"Hee… kenapa?"

"Kau jawabnya selalu itu! Aku yakin ada alasan lain, nanodayo!"

Takao tertegun, lalu tersenyum sarkastik.

"Ah bukannya aku ingin tahu atau apapun itu!"

Takao terkikik geli lalu sengaja tidak menanggapi perkataan Midorima. Acap kali dalam beberapa detik itu, Takao melirik jenaka kepada Midorima yang masih menutup-nutupi keingintahuan dirinya dengan gestur menaikkan kacamata, atau berpaling dari tatapan Takao.

"Shin-chan itu hebat, lho!"

Midorima mengernyit sedang Takao menyengir lebar.

"Kau orang pertama yang membuatku bisa merasakan benci sekaligus suka!"

Hati Midorima berdesir, namun bukan tsundere namanya jika ia tidak menutupi yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan kerutan di dahi Midorima semakin dalam saja. Kontras dengan apa yang sedang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau pernah membuatku benci basket!"

Midorima tahu itu. Namun, di mana letak bagian sukanya?

Midorima menunggu Takao melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sabar. Namun, bukan Takao namanya jika tidak sanggup membuat urat-urat wajah Midorima berkedut kesal karena permainannya.

Dengan sengaja, Takao kembali mendendangkan salah satu lagu keluaran OLDCODEX dan melanjutkan makannya. Sengaja membuat guratan-guratan kekesalan terjiplak di wajahnya.

"Bakao! Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

Kemudian Takao mendengus perlahan, "Aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu."

Alis mata Midorima dinaikkan satu, "Lantas?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari momentum yang pas untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

Takao kembali mengulas senyum, dan Midorima kembali memasang wajah memerah. Ia menekankan hatinya sedapat mungkin agar tidak salah sangka. _Apa yang sedang kupikirkan, nanodayo?_

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, ne, Shin-chan?"

Jackpot. Midorima gelagapan.

Ledakkan tawa Takao memecah ketenangan kelas mereka. Ia sangat menyesal tidak sempat mengabadikan momen istimewa yang benar-benar langka dalam memori ponselnya atau kameranya.

Wajah Midorima Shintarou memerah, dan ia gelagapan.

Memikirkan hal itu rasanya dapat membuatnya untuk memuntahkan segala isi perutnya saking dahsyatnya tawa yang akan timbul karenanya.

Melihat Midorima memasang wajah badmood, Takao menghentikan tawanya yang masih terselip di sana-sini.

"Pfft—warui, Shin-chan!"

Midorima mengangguk kalem, dilansir ingin menghemat energi untuk menghajar Takao nanti.

Takao baru saja ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun tampaknya waktu tidak mengizinkan. Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat makan siang membuatnya urung melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah terlanjur menggantung.

Takao mengedip jahil kepada Midorima sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik untuk membereskan mejanya.

.

.

.

Dan rasanya, Midorima ingin menjedukkan kepalanya sekarang juga karena ia benar-benar ingin tahu setengah mati oleh apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Takao tadi.

* * *

**END?**

* * *

A/N : Haloo~ Tsukki di sini membawakan fic ShoAi pertama Tsukki #plak selamat untuk pair MidoTaka yang menjadi pelabuhan pertama saya di kategori ShoAi lol

Astaga ini apa? Sumpah kyknya tema melenceng dengan isi ya? QAQ yasudahlahya~ hohoho

Oh iya, untuk fic **Penghujung Desember**, maaf! Saya gatau deh kapan bisa apdet orz. Lalu, saya ada akun kolab bareng **Schnee-Neige** loh! #promosi bisa di cek di **La Fleur de Neige** ya~ hehehe

Oke without any bacot, epilog ada di bawah xD

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Midorima merasa pandangannya kabur.

Matematika yang sudah terlalu cantik lekak-lekuk tubuhnya kini bertambah seksi di mata Midorima. Angka-angka melenggak-lenggok di atas papan berwarna hijau di kejauhan sana membuat Midorima semakin pusing.

Midorima merasa tidak ada yang sakit. Suhu tubuhnya normal, hanya keringat yang mengucur berlebihan. Matanya tidak merah, namun rasanya berkunang-kunang. Seingatnya ia tidak terbentur apa-apa, namun rasanya kepalanya pusing.

Ia menghujam tatapan tajam kepada punggung berbalut sandang hitam yang berada di depannya. Persetan dengan ia merasa atau tidak, Midorima hanya kesal kepada sosok yang berada di depannya.

Midorima kembali menatap secarik kertas yang ditulisi dengan tulisan mirip cakar ayam. Ia yakin ini ditulis dengan terburu-buru sehingga menghasilkan kombinasi huruf yang begitu buruk wujudnya seperti ini.

.

.

_Nee, Shin-chan?_

_Aku itu suka sekali dengan wortel lho! (^o^)/ bahkan mungkin melebihi cintaku kepada basket!_

_Tetapi aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukanku denganmu melaui basket!_

_Karena menurutku, kau itu seperti wortel!—pftt, coba kau berkaca saat kau mengenakan jersey Shuutoku milik kita. _

_Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti wortel di mataku kok. Soalnya aku jadi membutuhkan Shin-chan seperti aku membutuhkan wortel di tiap menu makanku! Rasanya, jika tidak ada Shin-chan jadi ada yang kurang. Sepertinya kau telah menjadi canduku? Hehehe._

_Pokoknya, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukai Shin-chan seperti aku menyukai wortel!_

_**Sign, Kazunari milikmu~**_

.

.

Kepala Midorima berdenyut kembali. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya terpompa secara besar-besaran di beberapa titik.

Kepala, Jantung, dan Wajahnya.

Midorima kembali melirik sebal kepada secarik kertas yang dilemparkan Takao ke mejanya beberapa menit lalu. Jangan tanya rupa kertas tersebut seperti apa, sudah tidak jelas bentuknya karena telah ia remas-remasgemas.

Sepertinya Midorima benar-benar perlu menghajar Takao karena membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang di saat pelajaran yang butuh konsentrasi tinggi seperti ini.

.

.

.

_Rasanya aku ingin terjun saja, nanodayo._

* * *

**_Tsukkika F_**

**_(03/17/2015)_**


End file.
